


Crows Never Depart for Long

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Team Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Karasuno's mens' volleyball team meet up for another team reunion.





	Crows Never Depart for Long

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pinch-hit for a Haikyuu Christmas exchange, I hope my giftee likes it!!! It was fun to think of what everyone was doing in the future:D

Kageyama removes his gym bag off his shoulder, taking the time to place his shoes neatly together while Hinata kicks them off, throws down his own bag, and practically skips through the apartment.

“Dumbass, don’t make a mess,” Kageyama grumbles, setting his gym bag beside the lined-up shoes. “I’m not your parent, I don’t clean up after you.” Only because the mess would bother him, he actually fixes the shoes beside Hinata’s house slippers. “And put on your slippers, it’s cold.”

“Why would I put on slippers when we’re about to leave again?” Hinata insists, long gone into their bedroom. He bounces around the room, no doubt making yet another mess.

Kageyama unzips his sport. “What do you mean?” he curiously asks. They didn’t have a date planned for tonight, their usual date night is Tuesday.

“The reunion dinner!” Hinata calls out.

“That’s tonight?” Kageyama heads to the kitchen, glancing at the schedule as he opens the fridge. 7:30, the new ramen place on 57th street. He was so busy with the new practice regime the national team trainer gave him that he forgot the date.

“Duh! Why do you think the groupchat was buzzing so loudly? Not everyone from Karasuno lives here!” While much of the old team does live in Tokyo, quite a few remain in Miyagi or migrated elsewhere. For the dinner, since most live in Tokyo now, they picked here.

“I turn my phone off at practice, like a good player.”

“Mean Bakayama!” Hinata, shirtless with a button-up top on but not closed, pops out of the bedroom. “You need to get changed soon, there will be tons of traffic.”

“I should say that to you,” Kageyama says, finishing his glass of milk.

“I’m not the one that waits until they get home to take a shower! I just have to change and then I’m done!”

“Showers are better at home.” He doesn’t like showering at the gym if he can avoid it. Games he doesn’t have that luxury, the trip home far longer.

“Don’t hog all the hot water.”

“I don’t!” Instead of pushing him like he would’ve in high school, he simply presses a kiss on Hinata’s still damp mop of hair and grabs a clean towel. “As long as you don’t mess up your tie again.”

“That was only three times!” Hinata complains.

“And twice for team events.”

“Go shower already, you big meanie!”

The cold water rushes over him, instantly flattening his hair and soaking the rest of him. Reunion, Kageyama muses, grabbing the shampoo bottle and pouring the smooth liquid in his palm. He hasn’t seen the entire team altogether in quite a few years… not since his college graduation. No matter how far away, they always got together for their high school and college graduations, even grad school graduations for the few that went further for their education.

That was a few years ago, he realizes. A really long time. He and Hinata both made it to the national team. A few players who he previously stared down on the opposite side of the net are now his teammates. Oikawa already retired two years previously, but even without his presence Kageyama always feels watching eyes. He never knows if one of the other setters may take his place. They won’t have to wait much longer.

Shaking his head, he finishes up his shower and towel dries his hair. Hinata is too absorbed in his phone, catching up with his little sister as he cleans the dishes. Kageyama doesn’t waste any time getting dressed, making sure his shirt is tucked in and his belt isn’t twisted, like last time.

“Oi, you ready?” he calls, grabbing his nice dress shoes.

“Yeah!” Hinata calls over his shoulder. Kageyama sits down and ties on his shoes as his boyfriend says goodbye. “I gotta go imouto, I’ll call you later.” He hangs up and tucks his phone in his pocket. “We haven’t seen the team together in a while,” he comments, plucking his shoes by the strings and slipping them on. Kageyama shakes his head.

“Are you going to tell them?” Hinata quietly asks.

Kageyama opens the door. “I don’t know,” he admits. He never likes not knowing what to do, but with this big decision? Saying it out loud makes it real. He’s discussed it with Hinata, yet he never outright said it, all of it was unspoken but understood.

Hinata nods. “That’s okay.” He laces their hands. “Let’s go.”

~~

“Why are you nervous?” Suga chides Asahi. Getting to the restaurant first wasn’t a great idea. Now all the time waiting for the others to arrive will give Asahi even more worry time. “You’ve known them for years, they’re your friends,” Suga continues.

“I don’t know!” Asahi replies, spreading his hands out in a helpless manner. “I haven’t done much.”

“Yes you have,” Suga corrects, grabbing one of Asahi’s hands. “You started a kiosk within a year of graduating high school, you took some business classes— that much the team knows. What they also know is that you’ve took your classes and all the knowledge you’ve learned and your experience, making your own café.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t done anything else besides that since we last got together,” Asahi claims. That was earlier that year, when Ennoshita and Noya announced their engagement, and everyone attended the engagement party.

“You’re getting great business,” Suga says. He squeezes Asahi’s hand reassuringly. “You’re not losing money, that’s something good. The newspaper did a spread about the café not even two months ago! People love all the creative flavors you come up with for your coffee.”

Asahi smiles lightly. “Even framed the article in the café,” he says, remembering the thrill running down his spine as he opened the newspaper to see his café praised.

Suga kisses Asahi’s temple. “You’re doing great work, Asahi. Don’t doubt yourself so much. Bring back some of your ace confidence.”

“Koushi, I haven’t stepped on a court in ages,” Asahi reminds him.

“You know that will change after dinner,” Suga replies. “You really think the team can have a meetup without going playing volleyball?” Daichi pulled some strings at his work and rented them a court for free (perks of having a friend working at the gym, the cons being ‘Oh shit, I actually have to work out in case Daichi sees me.’)

Asahi opens his mouth, whatever words about to spill out lost with the rambunctious arrival of five (previous) underclassmen.

“Asahi-san, Suga-san!” Noya and Tanaka cheer, eyes lighting up. “We’re really doing it, the gang’s back together!”

“Did you not realize that from the groupchat? That we’re really doing it?” Kinoshita jokes, bumping his hip against Tanaka’s.

“Glad we’re not the only ones early,” Narita remarks, relief lacing his voice. “Chikara made us leave quite early, I was afraid they wouldn’t give us our table so soon.”

Ennoshita tugs on Tanaka’s and Noya’s collars. “Don’t be so loud,” he chides and turns towards Narita. “We didn’t leave that early and you forgot we had these two on our hands. Who knew what stunt they could’ve pulled.”

“Chika, you wound me!” Noya pouts. “Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?”

“You know it’s true,” Ennoshita says, chuckling. He bends down and pecks Noya’s lips, and that seems to cheer up the libero.

Libero. Even after high school, Noya was also recruited for one of Japan’s national volleyball teams. Not to mention, he made it on the Olympic team as well, with countless former rivals and even some crows, like Kageyama and Hinata. Asahi grins at the memory of seeing them play in the grand stadium in this very city.

“It’s weird not seeing you on television anymore,” Asahi comments. Noya retired earlier that year, like many athletes around his age, especially in volleyball. “I always look for your jersey, but it’s missing.”

Noya puffs out his chest. “Never fret, Asahi-san! You’ll be seeing me on a much bigger screen soon!”

“What do you mean?” Suga asks, already looking towards Ennoshita. “Will Noya be in one of your films?”

A budding director already on the rise, with multiple independent film festival awards under his belt, and graduating top of his film department in college as well as grad school, Ennoshita and his work are gaining quite the traction. “He was supposed to keep it quiet,” he says in a mock scolding tone, smile betraying his words. “But yes, he’ll be one of my leads in my next film. And before anyone asks, it’s an action film and that’s all I can say about it. But it’s already confirmed, paper work is signed, and the script is currently going through around round of edits.”

“That’s amazing!” Suga congratulates, giving a hard slap on the back to Ennoshita. “I’m sure it’ll be great.” He turns to Kinoshita and Narita, who have settled in front of him and Asahi, chatting quietly between themselves. “What have you guys been up to?”

“Kazuhito is reworking on one of his old papers from med school and is already talking to someone about getting it published,” Kinoshita immediately says, quite proud of his boyfriend.

“Hisashi,” Narita complains. After getting out of med school, he works as a pediatrician. All the kids love him, especially the extra-large lollipops he gives out after every appointment.

“What? I’m going to brag about you every chance I get,” Kinoshita insists.

“Then I’ll say that you got promoted,” Narita replies.

“You’re a set designer for the same movie company Ennoshita works at, right?” Suga checks.

Kinoshita nods, cheeks slightly pink from Narita’s comment. “Yeah. I’ll be working on his newest film again.”

“And you’re the head set designer,” Narita continues.

“Hisashi!”

“You don’t like when the tables are turned, don’t you?”

Soon the other crows trickle in, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima arriving next. Tsukishima, unsurprisingly, researches about all kinds of dinosaurs for a living. Yamaguchi works at the same graphic design firm Yachi does, the two having done countless projects together. The former manager arrives with Shimizu mere minutes after the tall salty-and-sweet couple.

Daichi is nearly late because of false emergency concerning his baby daughter (“Tetsurou and couldn’t find her pacifier and she was wailing, turns out it was hidden underneath a blanket”). They adopted her half a year ago, when she was six months old. Asahi smiles at the memory of meeting her for the first time. He was scared the baby would burst into tears at the sight of him, but she actually adored, immediately taking a liking to him and even holding his finger as she slept in his arms.

Tanaka was in the middle of telling a story about the getaway trip with his girlfriend they took last weekend when the final two crows show up.

“Who expected those two to be the last ones?” Tsukishima says. Yamaguchi playfully swats his arm. “Kei, be nice.” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, not giving a retort. Two more changes.

“How are things?” Daichi asks after Hinata and Kageyama greet everyone, joining the table.

“Things are well, we’re nearing the end of the season,” Kageyama says. Asahi exchanges a look with Suga. Usually he and Hinata are bursting at the seems to give updates on

“I’ve talked to my doctor and with my should sprain last season and another one almost happening again, she thinks I should stop at the prime.”

The whole table is silent as they take in the sudden news.

“Are you going to?” Daichi asks, taking back his captain title in his usual fatherly nature. Hinata stares at Kageyama, sliding his hand to grasp his.

“Yes.”

Silence again.

“I never said it out loud,” Kageyama admits. “But I think I’m going to retire after our last game.”

Hinata offers a sad smile.

“Your health comes first,” Kiyoko pipes up. “That’s a smart decision, Kageyama.”

“But we’d support you no matter what you picked,” Yachi adds.

“Unless you were like Oikawa in high school, overworking yourself,” Hinata snorts. Ironic coming from him, since he’d constantly practice whenever he could. After nearly breaking his wrist during college, he’d gotten better about limiting himself.

“That makes Hinata the last one on the court,” Daichi muses. Everyone turns towards him. “Right? Are you staying on the team?”

“You always wanted to be the last one on the court,” Asahi says.

Hinata softly smiles. “I did, didn’t I? I still do. I know my time to retire will be soon, but until then— I want to stay on the court as long as I can!”

“Don’t break a bone and force yourself to retire,” Kageyama grumbles.

“After dinner, we’re going to your gym, right Daichi-san?” Tanaka checks.

“Yeah, and everyone better be on their best behavior. They have cameras and any foolish acts will be laughed by the security guards.”

Tsukishima leans across the table towards Hinata. “I’ll be the last one on the court this time,” he smirks, already reverting to his old school ways to rile up Hinata.

“What was that?!”

Once again the table collapses in laughter. Some things never change, and all fourteen crows hope they never do.


End file.
